


A Canine in Transylvania

by RoseJennison



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adorable, Chases, Cute, Family, Friendship, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJennison/pseuds/RoseJennison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Tooth goes on a tooth collection mission in Transylvania. Too bad no one warned her how sensitive a certain werewolf girl's nose is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovered

A few faint rays of daylight shined past the black-out curtain and into the castle room. The sunshine made it so the bed at the center of the room was just barely visible, but that was okay. Baby Tooth was used to working in the dark.   
Baby Tooth had been thrilled to get this assignment. She had never been trusted with a daytime gathering before; she was going to make Mother so proud of her! Then maybe Mother would help her tell her Jack about it! Jack still didn't understand everything she said, but he was getting better at it.

The little fairy had already phased through the window and curtain. She flitted closer to the bed, her target, and had to stop a chittering giggle at what she saw. She had been told to collect an upper left canine from a specific hotel in Transylvania. Well, she found a canine, lots of them actually. A mommy werewolf was sleeping soundly on one side of the bed while an entire mound of puppies was sleeping on the other. She almost missed seeing the daddy werewolf; only his head was visible under the pile of puppies. By some miracle he'd actually managed to fall asleep like that, with his tongue hanging out and everything! Baby Tooth zipped in for a closer look. His teeth were much sharper than the human teeth she normally collected, but they also had much more plaque. Hopefully, the tooth from the little werewolf girl would be a bit better.

Where was that tooth anyway? The fairy wiggled herself under both pillows on the bed, but not tooth could be found. Baby Tooth flitted around nervously, wondering where else the girl would have put her tooth. Then it hit her, she had looked under the parents' pillows, not the girl's. What was she using as a pillow?   
Baby Tooth inspected the puppy pile, and located the pig-tailed werewolf at the edge of the pile, very close to her daddy's head. The girl's own head rested on the stomach of one of her brothers. 

There it was! The tooth was poking out between her brother's back and her father's chest. Carefully, oh so carefully, Baby Tooth slipped the tooth out from its hiding place. Unfortunately, the little fairy was so focused on the tooth that she didn't notice the twitching of the werewolf girl's nose. Baby Tooth had just finished taking the quarter out of its case and placing it where the tooth had been when she noticed a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye. Startled, the fairy darted. She didn't make it more than an inch before she was covered in a warm scratchy darkness.


	2. The Chase Begins

“Bottom incisor, Sydney, Australia. Top premolar, Zagreb, Croatia. Have we gotten that molar from Bamako, Mali yet? She just got back with it? Great!”  
Queen Toothiana buzzed around the central hub of Tooth palace, directing her fairies. She was about to take to the field herself, and wanted to be positive that the fairies would get their jobs done in her absence. Not that she doubted them, but going into the field regularly was something she was still getting reacquainted with. She just didn't want anything to go wrong. It hadn't been that long since Pitch had attacked and kidnapped all her faireis, and ever since she'd gotten them back she'd been especially protective of them. Speaking of which, there was one more thing she had to do before heading out.  
“Give me a head count, is everyone where they are supposed to be?” the feathered queen asked one of her assistants. She listened closely to the report, and her stomach twisted in worry with the last piece of news. All the fairies were accounted for, except for one. Baby Tooth, the only fairy to escape Pitch and close friend of Jack Frost, had not yet returned. She should have been back hours ago.   
Tooth bit her lip. It wouldn't be the first time a fairy had come back late from a retrieval, but with everything that had happened recently she couldn't dismiss her worry. Plus, if something was wrong, how could she tell Jack that she had noticed Baby Tooth missing and done nothing? Making a snap decision, Toothiana gathered three free fairies for back up and flew for Transylvania.

Most monsters would have found it completely normal to wake up and not be covered with children. However, since Wayne had gone to sleep with all his pups on top of him their absence was cause for great concern.   
He sat up immediately, scanning for the little troublemakers. He spotted them all gathered into the far corner of the room. At first he breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that they were safe and hadn't left the room to cause trouble with the other guests. But his wariness returned when he noticed that they were all trying to push past each other to look at something. He quickly shook Wanda awake and directed her attention toward the pups. The mother werewolf lost all sleepiness as she observed the suspicious behavior. The parents got up out of the bed and approached the group. Now that they were a little closer they could see that Winnie was at the very center, shielding something from view.   
“Hey kids, what's going on?” Wanda asked, a little wary.  
The pups at the edge of the group immediately turned their attention to their parents, and pounced.   
“Can we keep it Mom?”  
“Dad! Make Winnie share!'  
“I haven't even seen it yet!”  
“Can we keep it, can we?”  
Wayne tried to get their attention and calm them down.  
“Hey kids, slow it down. Keep what? What do you have?” It didn't work.  
Before any of the pups could answer there was a commotion at the center of the circle. One of the boys, with a black T-shirt and a notch in his right ear, jumped over Winnie to try and get at what she had. The two collided and Winnie toppled over. A moment later a tiny green blur shot up out from the crowd.   
'Is that a bird? How did that get in here?' Wayne thought to himself.  
“Wyatt! You let it get away!” Winnie whined. She leaped for the fluttering creature. It squeaked and dove out of the way. Soon all the pups were running around the room trying to catch it. They climbed over the bed, up the drapes, anything to get at the flying spec of green. The parents tried to establish some level of control, but their pups were solely focused on their goal and would not be deterred. Finally the panicked bird made a bee line for the closed bedroom door.   
And passed right through it.   
Wayne and Wanda stared in shock, but the pups seemed to take no notice of this strange occurrence and continued the chase. The door was flung open and soon the pack of excited yapping pups was racing down the halls.   
This was going to be a long day.


	3. Madness in the Lobby

Things had died down quite a bit since Mavis's birthday party had ended and the couple had left on their first trip; Dracula reflected as he strode down the hall toward the lobby. The shrunken heads yelled at him the whole way but he was quite used to that by now. Plus, it was easier to ignore now that it was the off season. They didn't have many guests, and thus fewer heads shouted at him as he walked.  
The young couple sent regular letters and post cards explaining their adventures, but he missed his daughter terribly. He also missed Johnathan, which was a surprising realization. He wouldn't have thought he'd get connected to the human so quickly. But the young man had earned his friendship and trust, and had really done a lot to brighten up the hotel. There were times when he wished something would happen that would create the same kind of excitement the human boy seemed to carry with him.   
As Dracula stepped into the hotel lobby, he realized that he really needed to be more careful with what he wished for.  
Wayne and Wanda's pups were running over everything! It wasn't like the chaos that always occurred when the family first arrived at the hotel, where every pup ran off in a different direction. This time the pups were moving in a wave. All running up onto the fireplace mantel then jumping off like lemmings, then running all over the furniture, then all going over the piano and creating a racket. Drac was surprised to see Winnie at the head of the group, he'd always considered her the best behaved of the bunch. The hotel owner searched for the parents, and spotted Wayne and Wanda standing off to the side. The couple stared at the scene, seeming to be at a complete loss on how to resolve it.   
“I take it this is the cause of the noise and disturbance complaints I've been getting on my way here?” The vampire asked, appearing next to the werewolves in a puff of purple smoke. Wayne scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and Wanda looked guilty.   
“Uh, yeah. Sorry Drac. We've tried everything, but none of the normal stuff is working. Not even bribing them with food.” Wayne explained. Wanda nodded.   
“The kids can be stubborn once they get their hearts set on something.”  
“What do they want so badly?” Dracula asked, brow furrowed. He wouldn't have to call in the knights would he? That could end in disaster.  
“A new pet...I think.” Wanda replied. “It looks like a little green hummingbird. Winnie found it this morning, but it got away from her.” Her husband nodded.  
“You know the kids can't resist a chase, and once it got out of the room they tracked it here.” Neither werewolf mentioned the bird passing through the door, they still weren't sure what to make of that.   
“So we need to catch the bird right? I'm on it.” The small group jumped at the sudden voice, but the floating pair of glasses was already moving away. Aside from the werewolf family, Griffin was the only other member of their band who was visiting. You'd think that would make it easier to keep track of him, but it didn't. After walking a short ways the glasses came off and were folded away somewhere. So the invisible man was now completely invisible.

Baby Tooth zigged and zagged as she attempted to escape the pups and find an exit. It was hard to do through her panic. She'd heard stories from her sisters about the rare kids who woke up during retrieval and tried to catch them, but she never thought it would happen to her. No child had ever woken up while she was on a mission! She'd never heard of any of her sisters getting chased to this extent either. Apparently it was much easier to escape a single human child than a pack of werewolf pups.   
The little fairy's wings were starting to hurt from having to keep such a fast pace. She needed to find a way out soon or-there! She could see a revolving door, and her way was free from the pups or any other creatures. Pushing herself as hard as she could Baby Tooth darted for the door. Once she got outside she'd be home free, she could fly up and out of the pups reach with the tooth she still carried and-  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her smacking into something she was quite sure wasn't there. The impact dazed her and she fell downward, but something warm and firm caught her. She felt the thing wrap around her, pinning the hands that carried the tooth.   
“Got it!” A cheerful voice called out from right above her. Baby Tooth looked around but saw nothing. She couldn't see anything holding her up either. The thing holding her moved and she was turned from side to side.   
“Hey, are we sure this is just a bird?” The same voice from before called out. The fairy couldn't see who he was talking to, and she didn't care. She just wanted freedom. A part of her mind flashed back to when Pitch was holding her ransom against her Jack. No way was she letting that happen again! Wait...Pitch...she had felt this kind of pressure when being held by Pitch.  
Without another thought Baby Tooth drove her beak downward into the nothing that held her, and met resistance. When the voice yelled in pain she knew she had done some damage, but didn't have time to celebrate it. The next moment she was thrown through the air. She tried to right herself, but didn't have enough time. She smacked into cold hard stone. Her tiny body slid down to the stone floor, still curled around the canine she'd retrieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why doesn't Baby Tooth just phase through another window you ask? Well, she's panicking for one. If I was in her position I know I wouldn't be thinking straight. I also imagine Drac's castle doesn't have a great abundance of windows, since a lot of monsters can be hurt by sunlight. In my head canon I also like to think that phasing through objects takes a lot of energy, and she's already done it twice in a short amount of time. If she kept phasing through random walls or windows she could run out of energy before she found the right way out.
> 
> I welcome any comments or criticisms you may wish to impart. Thanks for reading!


	4. Bad Timing

When the bird made a break for the door Griffin managed to step in the way and catch it. Dracula strode over to the invisible man as he held the creature. He also ignored the pups as they begged for their pet back. Normally they would have just swarmed Griffin, but if they did that they could hurt their discovery. 

“Hey, are we sure this is a bird?” Griffin asked, turning the creature back and forth, inspecting it.

Now that Dracula was closer he understood the invisible man's question. It looked very much like a bird, covered in feathers, a pair of wings, a humming bird style beak; but now that he could see it clearly he could also see a pair of intelligent mismatched eyes, along with tiny hands and feet. It also had a belt with a small gold disk on it, and was holding something white in it's little hands. Drac got a suspicious sinking feeling in his chest. Before he could say anything about it, the bird like creature stuck it's beak into Griffin's hand. The invisible man yelped and instinctively flung his hand away from himself, and the little winged body was sent flying into the stone side of the hearth.  
Winnie started running for fallen bird, and Drac turned to smoke to try and beat her there. Both of them were too slow.

“My Baby!” A distressed female voice cried out. A giant blue-green blur swooped in and out before either monster could reach their goal. The vampire rematerialized and looked up to where the blur had stopped. 

The unconsious bird creature was now being cupped in the pale hands of a much larger bird creature. She didn't have a beak, her face was very human, but she two was covered in bright feathers of green, blue, purple and yellow. She hovered high in the air, and her wide violet eyes were filled with worry as she looked over the still form. 

“Sweetie? Baby can you hear me?” She asked in a voice that was both soft and desperate. 

The sinking feeling returned and filled Dracula with horror. The creature the pups had chased and wanted for a pet was another monster. Not only another monster, a child. Now the mother had come and found her little one like this. How was he ever going to make this up to her? He would never have forgiven someone who had treated Mavis in a similar fashion. He may not have been the one doing the chasing, but he was responsible for what happened at this hotel.  
Unbeknownst to the vampire, Wayne and Wanda had made the same connection, and were now thinking and feeling the exact same thing.

Before any of them could think of how to start apologizing they were distracted once again. Three more tiny bird monsters entered the scene, looking almost exactly like their fallen sibling save for the different color of feather on their heads. They squeaked and trilled as they circled their mother. 

“Girls, girls! I told you to stay outside until I called you. Yes, I think she's going to be- oh look! She's waking up now!”  
The little bird in the mother's hands was moving, twitching awake. She slowly sat up, squeaking lowly. When she caught sight of her mother's face just inches away she was instantly fully awake. She squealed happily and nuzzled her head against her mother's cheek. The mother laughed and held her closer.

“Oh Baby, I'm so happy your safe! Are you feeling okay now?” The little bird chirped and nodded and the mother smiled wider. Then she finally looked away from her child, and to the monsters gathered on the ground. Her face darkened.

“Girls, look after your sister. I'll be right back.” The mother flew over to a wall and placed her baby on a high ledge. The other birds joined her, making sure their sister was stable before peaking over the edge to watch their mama. The bird woman descended on the group, fire blazing in her eyes. 

“You all have exactly 30 seconds to explain what happened here! What do you think you were doing?!”   
Dracula stepped forward, hands held out in a placating manner. 

“Madame, I am so very sorry for what happened! Please understand, we never meant any harm to your child. Its just that the puppies, they get excited so easily. And they chase anything that moves. Even if they had caught her we wouldn't have let them hurt her.”  
The bird woman calmed slightly at his words, but still looked upset. She flew to the Count, getting in his face, and opened her mouth to scold again, but suddenly stopped. A curious look came over her face. Without warning she grabbed his jaw and brought his face a mere inch from her own. 

“Oh my gosh, you have the most beautiful fangs I've ever seen!” she cried in delight.   
Drac was a little taken aback by her sudden change of focus and attitude, but decided to take advantage of it. 

“Uhhh, thank you. Thank you Miss...”   
Tooth realized what he was getting at, and pulled away so they could look at each other properly again. 

“Oh, my name is Toothiana, but my friends call me Tooth. Sorry about that, they're just so pretty!” Tooth suddenly remembered why she had gotten so close in the first place, and fluttered a little lower so she could look each monster in the eyes. 

“So you weren't trying to take one of my girls?” She looked at each of them critically, even Griffin now that he had put his glasses back on.   
“Of course not.” Dracula confirmed.   
“It's our fault Ms. Toothiana.” Wanda spoke up. “She wandered into our room, and the kids thought she was just a normal bird. So they tried to keep her, and chased after when she flew away. If we'd known she was more than that we'd have tried harder to stop them. I'm so sorry we worried you.”  
Tooth looked between the werewolf mother and father, and her face suddenly brightened. 

“You must be the parents of the little werewolf girl who lost a tooth recently, Winnie right?”  
The couple's eyes widened in surprise. 

“How did you know Winnie had lost one of her baby teeth?” Wayne asked. Tooth brushed the feathers on her head bashfully, embarrassed she hadn't explained this sooner.

“Well, it's my job to know. I'm the Tooth Fairy.”

The revelation was met with various levels of jaw dropping. Wayne's was open the widest, closely followed by Dracula. Well, Griffin might have been in the lead, but it was impossible to know. Pretty much every monster knew about spirits like the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny, or had heard stories about them. They shared a sort of kinship with the spirits, since monsters were also considered figures of myth and fairy tale. But very few monsters had every seen them in person. Tooth's words were almost too amazing and startling to take in, and the adults didn't know what to say. The one that finally breaks the silence is the tooth donor herself. 

“You're really the Tooth Fairy?” Winnie asked in awe. 

“Of course.” Tooth said with a warm smile. The fairy queen reached into a small pouch she had at her waist. She'd learned not to do this with human children, but she had a feeling the monster children would be much more appreciative. She brought her hand up and opened it in front of Winnie, showing pearly white teeth with red roots.   
“See?”  
Winnie let out a short excited howl and sniffed the teeth eagerly. Soon her brothers had joined her.  
“Look at the blood and gums!” Wyatt yipped excitedly. Tooth's smile widened.

“Miss Tooth Fairy? Can I talk to the little fairy?” Winnie suddenly asked. Having forgiven them for the mix up and chase, Tooth nodded. She flew up to the ledge and offered her cupped hands to Baby Tooth. Still tired from the chase, the little fairy took the offered ride. By now the adults had regained their composure and were watching curiously. Tooth flew down and settled on the floor, holding Baby Tooth up to Winnie's height. 

“Hi.” Winnie said shyly. “I'm sorry I caught you, and chased you around the hotel. Do I still get a quarter for my tooth?”  
Baby Tooth twittered. She stepped onto the edge of her mother's hands and patted Winnie on the nose, then turned around and showed Tooth the canine she still held, squeaking and chattering the whole time. Tooth smiled. 

“Of course you still get your quarter. You brushed and flossed so well, after all. Baby Tooth says that she left the quarter right before you found her. It should still be in your hotel room somewhere.”  
The other fairies she had brought with her joined them now, tweeting warmly at the wolf pups. They also ganged up on Drac, poking around his mouth to see the pretty fangs their mother had noticed. 

“Girls, girls, remember the uniform.” She pulled them back a ways, and turned to Dracula. “Sorry again sir. My girls can be pretty excitable too.”   
“It's quite alright Ms. Fairy. Especially after everything we've put you through.”  
“It was an honest misunderstanding.”  
“Still, I think it entitles all of you to a little leeway, and I feel I must make it up to you. Would you care for a tour of the hotel?”

Tooth thought for a moment. She was always busy with her work, but she had made sure the others would be alright for a while. She could make her rounds after a quick tour. Plus, Baby Tooth would probably want to rest a bit more before making the long flight home. 

“I'd like that. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to let you know that it might be a while before I post anything more for this story. This chapter covers the original idea I had, and while I have a few ideas for a continuation I have nothing solid planned. Hopefully the end of this chapter is enough of a resolution, at least for now.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know of any errors you noticed, or anything else that came to mind as you read. Thank you!


End file.
